The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As data center needs increase world-wide, there has been increasing interest in finding more cost effective ways to set up and construct data centers. Additional concerns are consistent quality of the data center components and the time required to construct the data center. These concerns are especially relevant when constructing data centers in countries other than the United States. Traditionally data centers have been constructed in “stick building” fashion completely at the selected data center site. This involves bringing all the raw materials out to the data center site, using large numbers of construction workers such as electrical contractors, welders, building construction workers and other skilled tradesmen to construct the data center structure from the raw materials shipped to the site. As will be appreciated, this construction approach can be quite costly. Maintaining quality of the finished data center structure can sometimes be challenging, typically requiring numerous inspections by various individuals as the construction process is on-going. Construction delays may be encountered when specific subcomponents or raw materials being used to construct the data center are not received at the building site according to the planned construction timetable. The need to separately ship independent building components (steel, cable trays, wall panels, etc.) to the site can also contribute significantly to the overall high cost of constructing a data center. Seasonal weather changes and delays brought on by inclement weather can also result in a lengthy and costly construction timeline for a data center structure.
Additional concerns with data centers are the ability to easily and cost-effectively expand the data center as needs grow. With conventional data center structures that have been constructed using the “stick build” approach, expansion can sometimes be expensive and particularly time consuming.
Accordingly, there is strong interest in reducing the cost of a data center structure as well as the time needed for its construction. Significantly reducing the overall construction cost of a data center structure and the time required to get a new data center up and running may make it feasible to set up data centers in various parts of the world where the cost of constructing a data center with the conventional “stick build” approach would make the endeavor cost prohibitive.